Various phenolic compounds have been found to have utility as antioxidants in organic materials which are normally susceptible to oxidative deterioration. Many of these antioxidants--including the secondary and tertiary 3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxybenzylamines of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,043,774 (Coffield) and 3,115,466 (Orloff et al.) and the N,N-bis(3,5-dialkyl-4-hydroxyphenalkyl)amides of U.S. Pat. 5,120,792 (Gatto)--can be used to stabilize a variety of materials against oxidative degradation but have limited use in lubricants and other oils because of being solids with low solubility in oils. It would be desirable to find antioxidants which would have sufficient solubility in such materials, as well as in other normally oxidizable organic materials, and have melting points and degrees of volatility and thermal stability such as to make them more useful in stabilizing the materials against oxidative degradation.